Thou Art My Love
by Profound at Dawn
Summary: Entry for The Softer Side of Villainy Contest. This story presents a different aspect of Aro- someone who is capable of showing love and concern for a certain woman who does not exactly reciprocate his feelings. Full Summary and Details inside.


**Entry for The Softer Side of Villainy Contest**

* * *

******Title of Story: **Thou Art My Love

**Your Pen name: **Immunity

**Beta'd by: **jaafeend (twitter name)

**Summary: **In other people's eyes, Aro is the ruthless ruler of the vampire world. He is cold-blooded and capable of inflicting the most torturous punishments on the vampires who have broken the law. Not much is known about his relationship with other people, particularly with his wife, Sulpicia. Does he harbour any feelings for her? And are his viewpoints of love accurate?

**Pairing: **Aro/Sulpicia

**Word Count: **5, 985 (approximately)

**Rating: **T (to be safe)

**Disclaimer: **The characters solely belong to Stephenie Meyer, an incredible person who has managed to create my all-time favourite villain.

* * *

_Can a vampire like Aro possibly love? _

* * *

''Interesting,'' I murmured softly.

I briefly surveyed the three vampires who stood huddled in the corner. Loud snarls were rippling through their bodies every now and then. The blonde male was grasping his petite mate tightly with his crimson red eyes focused entirely on us. Meanwhile, the other dark-haired male in his coven was trembling with anger and he shot us numerous hostile looks.

''Master,'' Renata whispered fearfully from behind me. Her soft voice rose a few decibels higher. She was always such a timid thing. I sighed. However, she was undeniably useful to me. Even when she was a weak human, Eleazar had managed to identify the potent power that lay dormant within her.

''It's going to be just fine,'' I smiled gently at her. After all, there wasn't a slightest thing to worry about. The Volturi coven was filled with gifted vampires whom I had specifically handpicked and selected over the course of a few thousand years. No one had the bare minimal chance of trying to topple us over.

''Annora,'' I called out smoothly, addressing the anxious female who was whimpering with fright. ''Do you mind stepping forward and giving me your hand?'' I held out my palm towards her.

It is my supernatural gift as a vampire to read a person's mind with a single touch. Though extremely beneficial, it is largely limited in its own way. As I quickly diverted my attention back to the three vampires who stood before me, I observed the immortal child held in the arms of the female vampire. He was plump and his crimson red eyes sparkled like pure jewels. Unfortunately, he was the sole reason why this coven had to be executed.

Annora threw her mate a worried glance before handing him the immortal child. She nervously took a few steps toward me.

''Come forward, Annora. '' I extended my hand towards her invitingly. Once I know all her thoughts and secrets, everything would end for them.

The gentle breeze blew past her soft, brown hair as she placed her limp and frail hand onto my palm. As the quick rush of _her_ memories flowed through my mind, I absorbed them hungrily. I had always possessed a thirst for knowledge and a fondness of secrets. And it was indeed amazing to view all these from the female's head; the kiss she shared with her mate, the whisperings and the secret of the immortal child which they had bred.

_With that single touch, the cove's fate was sealed._

Whilst sifting through those mindless thoughts, I caught on to something important. The dark-haired male, Erasmus, possessed a strange ability to case illusions of fire- the greatest fear of all vampires. I sensed the potency of the power, and through the female vampire's thoughts I witnessed the extent of his ability. As I mused over the possibility of making a small exception and pardon Erasmus, Annora quickly withdrew her hand and swiftly took her place beside her mate.

''I have seen everything,'' I spoke aloud before lowering my voice. '' The memories are extremely… interesting. ''

''Make your decision now, Aro,'' The blonde haired vampire- named Ganelon hissed.

''You must have a death wish,'' I almost chuckled. ''To have risked your lives for that…child.''

''Please…I love him… I love the child,'' Annora pleaded before moaning softly under her breath.

''It is an unpardonable crime,'' I continued calmly, as if I was talking about a harmless topic like the weather. It was always such a_ thrill _to go on these missions and completely annihilate these weak and powerless vampires.

''We did not wrong,'' Ganelon insisted before throwing me a condescending glance.

''We are _so terribly_ sorry.'' I gave him a patronizing smile whilst enjoying the show. Ah, the sheer satisfaction of torturing these vampires physically and mentally.

''Make your decision, Aro,'' Caius prompted from beside my throne.

''Time is wasted if we delay this any further,' Marcus agreed with a bored voice.

''And so this shall be it,'' I nodded gravely. ''You're being found guilty of defying the law.'' Upon hearing the final death verdict, all three vampires froze, except for the immortal child squirming in the arms of the female vampire. The child was capable of instilling terror and creating destruction in the world. He, or it, was a danger to our existence. However, I had my own personal motive. I wanted Erasmus to join us. Killing two birds with one stone is _always_ an effective way to do things.

''You wretches,'' Ganelon spat, his crimson red eyes flashing with anger and indignation.

''We are doomed.'' There was a resigned look on Erasmus' face.

''Oh Ganelon!'' Annora buried her head into the arms of her mate.

''Felix and Demetri,'' I proclaimed almost cheerfully.

Within a split second, the physically huge guards tore apart Annora, Ganelon and the immortal child amidst shrieks of pain and agony. Erasmus could only gaze at them with a horrified yet helpless look on his face.

Finally, the execution ended. Felix and Demetri promptly returned back to their original positions, their faces calm and expressionless. As I gazed at the remains of the vampires burning in the fire, my lips pulled back into a victorious and satisfied smile. Executing criminals has always given me a sense of _contentment and pleasure. _Ah, the joy, the euphoria, and the exhilaration after destroying the criminals which had threatened our secret world was so _immensely soothing._

Eramus would never forget the emotional anguish from seeing his coven die before his eyes. This would serve to remind him of the Volturi's invincible power_. _As I turned my attention back to Erasmus, I smiled invitingly.

''Well Erasmus, this must be your lucky day,'' I chuckled.

''Are you going to kill me?'' He seemed wary.

''Of course not, my friend!'' I sounded horrified. ''You are _so_ different from the rest of your coven.''

'What do you mean?''

''I have sensed your talent in Annora's thoughts.'' I eyed him appraisingly. ''Very powerful and impressive.''

''What exactly are you hinting at?'' He hissed.

''I would like to extend an invitation for you to join my guard,'' I swept my hand across the throne room.

''Do you actually think I will betray my coven members?'' He growled, leaning forward into a defensive crouch.

_Such a silly thought_. The poor boy needed some adjustment in his perspective of thinking.

_Why would he give up such a valuable opportunity and take the path of doom? _At this moment, my thoughts flew towards my dearest friend, Carlisle, who had managed to establish a coven of his own. Like Erasmus, he stressed on upholding certain useless values such as ''Loyalty'', ''Faithfulness'' and ''Integrity''. When Carlisle had left us, I secretly mocked him for his childish vegetarian ways.

''My dear child,'' I shook my head. '' You are still young. Have you not considered the future you can have if you join us? It might not end here. ''

''No,'' he sputtered. Getting talented vampires like Erasmus to join us can be largely difficult. The bonds they feel for their dead coven mates were difficult to sever. Fortunately, a member of the guard had the gift of weakening and strengthening the bonds between vampires.

''Chelsea,'' I gently murmured. Seeing my signal, the female vampire standing beside Demetri nodded her head.

As I waited for her gift to work, I tried softening the young vampire by resorting to the one technique which has worked effectively for me over the past few centuries- _emotional blackmail._From Annora's memories, I could sense Erasmus's infatuation and pining for her her. However, she preferred Ganelon and had chosen him as her mate- causing Erasmus to be heartbroken. Like many others before him, Erasmus had fallen victim to the dark demon of jealousy. He hated Ganelon because he took away the very woman whom he had loved for almost his entire existence.

Jealousy- the most powerful feeling, capable of causing men and vampires alike to sacrificing everything such as kinship or family ties in order to achieve the things which one desires the. In many ways, jealousy can be considered as one of men's greatest weaknesses. It allows others to manipulate your thoughts and actions. As in this case, I was able to exploit Erasmus' only weakness.

''Are you bound to the coven because of your love for Annora?'' My voice was dangerously soft.

Caius glanced up in surprise and his lips pulled back into a wicked smile. He knew _this tactic- _emotional torture.

''How...how do you know that?'' Erasmus asked. A flash of surprise appeared on his face_. Alas, the first sign of breaking down._ I smirked triumphantly

''I have seen her thoughts. You loved her didn't you?'' I murmured.

''Yes I did.'' he confessed weakly. Erasmus' face was contorted into a heart-breaking picture of immense regret and sorrow.

''But Annora loved Ganelon and did not spare a thought for your feelings,' I said matter-of-factly.

''Yes… she loved..him.'' His face twisted into a mask of fierce anger. '' I never_ did_ get why she preferred _him_ to _me_.''

''Indeed,'' I continued effortlessly. ''Why do you need to sacrifice your life just because of Ganelon's choice?'' This was almost _too easy_. The prey was about to fall into my well-devised trap. It's going to take just a little bit more before his confidence shatters.

''Yes..indeed..'' Erasmus was muttering to himself. ''Why do I have to die because of _him_?''

''Annora is a lovely girl isn't she? But she died because of Ganelon.'' I grinned internally. _Such fun._ It was an extremely useful trump card- the power of love. It is the strange yet powerful attachment which bonds between two mates or vampires. However, it was also an _obvious sign _of weakness that could be easily taken advantage of.'

''Yes..she died because of him.'' Erasmus seemed to be on the verge of breakdown. _However, the timing was absolutely perfect for me. I have finally nailed him to a corner. _

''Chelsea?'' I softly murmured. It was time to completely break the ties between Erasmus and his coven- the bonds that would have prevented and deterred him from making the right choice.

''It's done, Master,'' she answered simply.

''Thank-you my dear.'' I nodded to her before turning my attention back to the deranged vampire standing right before me.

''Erasmus, I would like to officially extend an invitation for you to join us.'' I smiled at him and held out a hand.

''I..'' He hesitated. Doubt streaked across his face. I could see him wrestling between both choices but the deed was done. He no longer felt compelled to die with his coven mates. With Chelsea's help, he will feel inclined to be loyal and faithful to us.

''Yes, I will join the Volturi,'' he whispered.

''Molto bene! _(Italian:Very good!)_ '' I proclaimed loudly. ''We have a new member to join our ranks.''

''Yes Master.'' The entire army chorused in unison. None of them seem particularly excited about this new addition. But I was very eager to explore the various possibilities that might heighten our power with this new addition to our ranks. And so the prey is finally in my trap._ Ah, sweet success._ Another useful soldier was added to my invincible and powerful army which I have painstakingly created.

''The case is closed,' I said smoothly before tearing my crimson red eyes away from the clouds of smoke which rose steadily into the air- the last remnants of the decimated vampires.

* * *

After the initial celebration to welcome Erasmus to our guard _(which included Heidi bringing back a choice selection of Spanish and European tourists for our feast)_, I finally settled down and leant back against my throne. As Caius entered the throne room with his long robes trailing behind him, he exclaimed upon seeing me.''My brother! Do you not know what occasion it is today?''

''Today?'' I was slightly confused. _What occasion was he referring to? The time when Alec and Jane entered our army? Or the time when we defeated the Romanians? Or.. could he possibly be referring to the time when we had eliminated the wars and fights in the Southern region? _

''It's Didyme's death anniversary today.'' He added quietly.

''Didyme?'' My milky red eyes widened. ''Is it really today my brother?'' _How could I have forgotten about it? _

''Of course,'' Caius answered dryly. ''Didyme is your own sister. You won't need a reminder of that, do you?''

''It slipped my mind. '' I careless replied, trying to avoid Caius' gaze. As my frown deepened, my mind tried to grasp the scattered memories I had of Didyme. No one in the guard knew that I was the one who had murdered her- not even my closest kin and wife, Sulpicia.

''Marcus is grieving today.'' Caius threw a glance at the third empty throne. ''He has always been of the devoted sort.'' He added curtly.

''Simply foolish. He needs to forget about her,'' I replied grimly. ''Why is he still thinking about a mere woman?''

''He has different views from you of love about love, my brother.'' Caius' lips pulled back into a mocking smirk- trying to criticize my feelings about this much-debated subject.

Of course I have never tried to experience love of any kind before. Chelsea, was proof that manipulation of these useless and weak bonds was entirely possible- although there was a limit or an extent to her power. However, this meant that none of these relationships were indeed real. Vampires and humans were deluding themselves by thinking that they loved their other halves.

_In actual fact, everything lies within the mind. _

On the other hand, I hadn't known that Marcus was still grieving for Didyme. As a member of the Volturi, he should know better than to involve his personal feelings with another person. Furthermore, I was _forced _to kill Didyme, as I did not wish for Marcus to leave with her. His gift was extremely powerful and advantageous _to us. _Didyme was merely standing in my way. Despite my reluctance, I had to destroy her in order to further my ambitions and conquer the vampire world.

''Do you know where's Sulpicia?'' I tried changing the topic towards a less sensitive one.

''Ah,'' Caius smiled coyly. ''Looking forward to spending some time with her?'' He smirked.

''No.'' I pressed my lips into a thin hard line. ''She doesn't want to see me.'' It wasn't a question but a definite statement.

''Isn't it time to resolve your differences with her? After all, it has been a few thousand years.'' Caius replied.

''It might not be that easy.'' I frowned. ''She still resents me.''

''You have to talk to her. She's still your wife.''

''In name only,'' I breathed in deeply.

''That still gives you power over her,'' Caius added eagerly before leaning forward. ''You should just tell her to obey you.''

''You can't force people to love, my brother.''

''Do you _love _her?'' There was a sarcastic edge in Caius's tone. It was a rather well-known fact that I believe in forming bonds that weigh on possible benefits or gains rather than having sentimental relationships with others that would amount to nothing.

''No.''

_At least I don't think I do. Though I might seem indifferent and cold towards Sulpicia, she is one of the few people whom I am actually concerned about. _

''Still, it will do us some good if you go and pacify her.'' Caius shrugged. ''We don't need another melancholic vampire around here. One would easily suffice.'' _As usual, he was talking about Marcus. _

Sighing, I nodded and acceded to Caius's request before gathering my robes and proceeding to the inner chambers. Somehow, I longed or desired to see Sulpicia at that point in time- maybe because I hadn't seen her beautiful self lately. As I headed down the dark corridors, I could hear the distinct whisperings coming from my chambers. Sulpicia's familiar warm voice was mixed with a low male's voice who seemed rather agitated. Frowning, I stopped. The heightened sensitivity of my ears allowed me to listen to their conversation effortlessly.

''It's okay,'' I heard Sulpicia say in a calm yet reassuring voice.

''I don't know. My heart feels hollow after all these years.'' The male murmured. It was Marcus. _What was Marcus doing in my chambers with my wife?_

''Nobody understands me, not even Aro.'' Marcus continued bitterly.

''Aro would be the last person you would expect to empathise with you,'' Sulpicia replied almost sharply.

If my heart was _still_ alive, it possibly would have jolted up in shock. Sulpicia seemed extremely bitter and resentful every time she mentioned my name. _Does she really hate me so much?_

''Someone's outside,'' I heard Sulpicia say. Coughing politely and knowing that I had been caught eavesdropping on their conversation, I quickly rapped on the door.

''Sulpicia?'' I tried to contain the raging curiosity and desire to know what both of them have been discussing behind my back_. _As the huge door swung open, I caught sight of Sulpicia's mesmerising figure. She was a fair-haired beauty and had almost translucent skin like mine. She was wearing an evening gown -Victorian style - which had a low neckline and short sleeves. A beautiful emerald green scarf was draped around her neck and she did not look the least happy to see me.

When I saw her familiar figure, a huge wave of emotions overwhelmed my entire being_- adoration, affection and passion._

''What are you doing here, Aro?'' Sulpicia glanced at me.

''These are my chambers, my dear wife. Where else will I be?'' I gently smiled as I flicked my jet black hair to the side. However, I was slightly unnerved by the fact that Sulpicia had allowed Marcus to intrude into _our _private bedroom and chambers.

Sulpicia stood silent as her pale thin lips pulled back into an unhappy frown - an expression which I have been long accustomed to.

''Is there someone else inside with you?'' I tried to adopt a casual stance but my insides were seething with anger and jealousy.

''Marcus is in here with me,'' Sulpicia replied flatly, gazing into my eyes. Frankly, this was_ not_ how I imagined Sulpicia to reply me. I imagined her to be groveling at my feet and begging for my forgiveness for the unpardonable crime of adultery with my good friend, Marcus. And I will admit, I was hoping this would happen so that I would have a chance to force Sulpicia to fully obey all my orders and treat me as a _proper husband. _

But alas, things do not always go my way.

''Ah, and why is that so?'' I enquired politely. It wasn't exactly easy to shrug off the growing jealousy that seemed to prey on me constantly.

Before Sulpicia could reply, Marcus slithered out of the room _at that very moment _with the usual bored expression plastered on his powdery face. Upon noticing my presence, he gave no recognition of surprise or delight which irked my slightly, but then again, it was Marcus after all.

''Aro,'' he simply greeted before making his way down the corridors without so much as a backward glance.

''What were you two discussing again?'' My faint voice took on a sharp edge.

''Nothing important.'' Sulpicia returned back to her room. ''It's probably too trivial a matter for you.''

''Everything about you matters to me!'' I snapped, breaking my nonchalant front. It was simply infuriating to bear her insulting and misleading remarks on a constant basis. If she hadn't been my wife, I would have called in the guards to tear her apart immediately for her insolence.

Sulpicia closed the door from behind us as she casted me a strange glance. Before I could even speak, she went to stand in a corner on the other side of the room before becoming as motionless as a statue.

''Sulpicia...'' As usual, all our conversations started with an awkward beginning.

Sulpicia seemed bent on ignoring my presence completely. Her milky red eyes stared straight ahead, focusing solely on the window. And here I was, _virtually_ the ruler of the vampire world, not even getting the slightest attention or worship that was often expected. And who would have known that the one person whom I genuinely care about was the person who wanted me to end her life immediately and spare her the agony and torture of living as a vampire for the next thousand years?

It was indeed ironic.

''Speak no more. '' Sulpicia closed her eyelids gently. '' I need the silence.''

''Will you tell me what you and Marcus had been discussing?'' I tried approaching the subject slowly.

''Isn't it obvious?'' There was a tinge of annoyance in her high-pitched chiming voice. ''Or are you too simply too cold-hearted to remember it?''

''What is it, my dear wife?'' I sighed. _This was getting immensely frustrating. _

''Stop calling me _your_ wife!'' She snapped. ''I was never yours to begin with.''

''Of course you are.'' My eyes hardened. ''You were mine right from the start, even as a weak human.''

Sulpicia whipped up her head immediately before eyeing me with contempt and disgust

''You took away my life and soul,'' She hissed as her eyes blazed with fierce hatred _for me. _As I gazed at the lean and petite vampire who stood before me, the long forgotten memories seemed to unravel themselves.

Everything came rushing back with stunning clarity- _the night when I first saw her._

* * *

Time Period: AD 300 (Early Medieval Time)

* * *

It was a dark night.

Slipping quickly into the shadows, my mind was intent on only one purpose- to hunt a prey and soothe my thirst. Quickly, I spotted an old farmer walking home alone in the countryside. He seemed to be in a happy mood and was whistling an old tune.

_This will end relatively quickly_. As I gave myself over to my impulses and sharp senses, the monster in me overtook my entire self. I pounced on the man. His eyes registered shock and fear. Before he could even gasp or make a sound, his life ended.

As the cool liquid poured down my parched throat, I felt slightly appeased and much calmer. The thirst for blood was a large part of my life as a vampire. But I was willing to bear it- so long as I gained immortality and a possibility of getting more power. Suddenly, a peasant girl came out of a hovel _(A Medieval term for a house_), her eyes crusty with sleep.

When she spotted the dead body that lay lifeless at my feet, she cried out, ''Father! Father! '' _So this man was related to her. _Unhappy that someone had spotted me whilst I was hunting, I shifted into a crouch and turned my eyes towards the young girl, intending to end her life as quickly as possible.

It was at that moment when a rush of cold air blew past my face.

The scent was extremely potent and my crimson red eyes surveyed the fragile girl who stood before me. She wasn't extremely beautiful but her eyes were wide and innocent. Despite the fear that flashed across her soft and lean face, she jutted her chin out and tried to stare at me right in the eye- which was a rather brave feat for a weak human.

''Who are you?'' Her voice rang louder.

''You don't need to know.''

''Where are you from?'' Her voice wobbled a little as she tried garnering more courage to speak up.

''Who are you _then_?'' I asked, curious in spite of myself. To be truthful, I was intrigued by her. Being a vampire, I had never tried talking to any of these useless humans before. I merely fed on them because they provided a sustenance and energy required for my survival.

''My..my name is Sulpicia,'' she stuttered as her eyes ran over my handsome young face. Her heart almost stopped in fear as she noticed my crimson red eyes- the colour of fresh blood.

''Sulpicia.'' I enjoyed the feeling of rolling her name around my tongue. ''What a _fascinating _name.''

And it was true, she seemed completely divine and unreal to me back then.

''Are you scared?'' I asked, taking a tentative step towards her. I was simply attracted to her- completely captivated by this alluring young lady. It was as if we were two opposite poles of a magnet. _We were meant together. _

Choosing to ignore my previous question, Sulpicia asked curiously. ''Are you a local villager?'' She kept her firm gaze on my face.

''No,'' I admitted truthfully. By now, I was almost convinced that the girl was an illusion.

_Why else would I be bothering to talk to a human? In normal circumstances, I would have attacked her and drank her body dry by now._

''I have never seen you before,'' Sulpicia said thoughtfully. ''But you are beautiful.'' She added timidly.

''Beautiful?'' I was rather amused by her choice of words. ''That's a fine way to compliment me.''

''Can..can I ask something?'' She seemed hesitant.

''Yes?''

''I..a..is my father dead?'' The girl tried desperately to restrain the tears from rolling down her cheeks.

''Well,'' I paused as my crimson red eyes darted to the body lying at my feet.

_How I wish I hadn't killed her father. _This immediate thought startled me a little. As a vampire, I was accustomed to being labelled as creatures that lacked a conscience or a soul. Feeding on humans was practically second nature to us. I have never spared a thought for the families of the numerous victims whom I had mercilessly killed over the years.

Yet, for some unfathomable reason, I felt… pity and compassion for this girl. I simply wasn't used to this foreign feeling. And strangely enough, the mere thought of the girl going through the emotional torture of losing her kin dealt a heavy blow to me.

_Was it possible that I had developed feelings for her? _

''I _think_ he is,'' I chose my words carefully.

''Did..did you kill him?'' The girl asked quietly. She seemed strangely resolute and calm.

''Well,'' I paused. My first instinct told me to lie- that's what I've been doing for the past few centuries. But the girl _made_ me want to tell her the truth. Maybe it was because of her complete innocence. Or maybe I was _just_ being delusional that night.

''Yes,'' I muttered apologetically. As the girl remained silent, I darted an anxious look at her. She seemed to be contemplating on something.

Finally, she spoke up. ''Will you let me go alive?'' I could tell by looking at her eyes- she was still holding on to that last shred of hope.

''I...'' For once, I was stumped as I paused to evaluate the situation.

_Can I leave her alive? _Technically, the rule which involved keeping our existence secret wasn't flouted because the girl has no idea what creature or mythical being I was. Unfortunately, there was a probability of her spouting tales to the farmers or villagers and this might ignite rumours which would greatly hinder my hunting habits.

I had_ a_ choice. I could have let her go and made her promise to keep this a secret from everyone. But I was selfish. Too cold-hearted. I wanted _her_ for myself. I didn't want her to remain human. I was going to take her soul away in exchange for my happiness and desires.

For years, I had been plotting to overthrow the Romanian Coven alongside my brothers, Marcus and Caius. I wanted to gain power and glory, to be the ultimate leader and ruler of this immortal race. The thought of looking for a companion or a mate had never crossed my mind. Marcus was then largely infatuated with Didyme and could care no less for the others. On the other hand, Caius had found Anthenodora as his mate before he had even joined me.

In my long conquest to defeat the Romanians, I have never spared a thought of finding a mate or to fall in love with someone. I was too engrossed and power hungry to ignore everything else.

But for the first time in my existence, I was attracted to a female- a human girl.

''I'm sorry Sulpicia.'' I lowered my head in order to express my utmost regret.

''What...what do you mean?'' Shock pulsed through her body.

''I want you. '' I confessed. '' And in order to do that, I have to take you away. ''

''No! No! Please..no!'' The girl pleaded, her voice ringing louder and louder.

''I'm sorry. I hope you will forgive me.'' I whispered before smoothly bending my head over to her neck.

''_No_!''

* * *

The sudden remembrance of Sulpicia screaming and writhing in pain that night brought me back to reality. Sulpicia had always resented me for killing her father, taking away her soul and dooming her to an immortal existence that was filled with nothing but bleakness for the future.

''Aro..are you...alright?'' Sulpicia was gazing at me with a concerned look.

_Is she actually worried about me? _

''I'm fine.'' I nodded before resuming my original enquiry. ''What were you and Marcus talking about just now?'' I asked.

''Didyme.'' She tried avoiding my firm gaze.

''Sister?'' I couldn't help but exclaim. _Why was Marcus and Sulpicia talking about Didyme privately without my knowledge? _

''Marcus was...upset.'' Sulpicia frowned. ''It's her death anniversary today. Do you _even_ know that?'' She cast me an accusing glance- as if it was a crime that I had forgotten the date of the occasion.

''Of course I do.'' I looked affronted by her words. Even though it was_ Caius _who had reminded me about it.

''Didyme was one of my good friends.'' Sulpicia began. ''She helped me through the most trying period in my entire existence.''

''I know that,'' I tried saying gently. Sulpicia was strangely rebellious during her newborn years. She only managed to settle down and reluctantly adjust to her new life as a vampire only because of Athenodora and Didyme's help.

''Both Marcus and I grieve for her death. She emitted such an aura of happiness that it was simply impossible to avoid nearing her.''

''Yes,'' I answered darkly, unable to ignore the pang of hurt that continues to plague me with every mere mention of _my sister._

''We still have no idea how she died. '' Sulpicia's throat tighened. ''She..she simply disappeared.''

''It is extremely sad indeed.'' I said severely as I hastily shifted my gaze away from her.

Nobody-including _Sulpicia_- would forgive me if I revealed that I was the main culprit and mastermind behind my own sister's death. I had no wish to ruin what little relationship I had left with my wife. Sulpicia would virtually turn crazy or delusional if the truth was ever made known to her- that her own husband had killed one of her closest confidantes.

''You have never cared about me. All you thought of was power and glory,'' Sulpicia cried out. She was unable to rein in her emotions any longer. Every single one of her unspoken thoughts poured through her.

''When I tried seeking you for comfort, you rejected me,'' she continued as her voice strained. ''Has anything in the world ever mattered to you, Aro? Besides your throne and your so called authority?''

''Sulpicia!'' I was slightly taken aback by her sudden outburst. For the past millennium, I was only able to discern her thoughts through my gift. Never had she told me outwardly about her own private feelings. It was actually rather refreshing for once.

''You never once cared about me. I..'' Sulpicia was becoming slightly hysterical. '' I loved you...but...you...''

''What did you say?'' I leant forward as my crimson red eyes widened with astonishment. Did my hearing fail me all of a sudden?

'' I have always loved you.'' Sulpicia met my gaze before shifting her focus abruptly away. ''Ever since I first saw you as a human. It was love at first sight.''

''But you said you hated me. You said you resented me.'' I shook my head.

''It was all a lie!'' Sulpicia exploded. ''It was merely a facade to hide my longing and _feelings_ for you. You were so consumed with all your plans to secure your throne and build your army. You have never paid any attention to me before! ''

''Sulpicia,'' I was slightly overwhelmed. ''You could have told me this..long ago..''

''You never bothered to listen.'' Sulpicia broke down. ''But I really do love you...I really do..''

As I remained in my own trance, many thoughts slided past my mind. I never knew that Sulpicia had harboured any romantic feelings for me. I always thought that I was _the selfish _one, the vampire who took away her happiness and future.

I never longed for her to love me back or show me any affection and adoration as long as she remained as my wife in name. If I _had known _about her true feelings, none of those regrets would have happened. We wouldn't have wasted so many years, we could have had many memorable experiences together.

As I battled with my inner thoughts, Sulpicia took a tentative step towards me. The long flowing train of her dress was brushed lightly against the hard floor.

''Please Aro, I'm not asking you to reciprocate my feelings.'' Sulpicia bit her lips. ''I told you all this because I _couldn't_ keep it in me any longer.''

''Oh my dear wife,'' I extended my arms to hug my pale yet ravishing wife. As I whiffed in her overpowering scent of fresh lilacs and roses, I couldn't help but imagine a different future for both of us from now on.

Ever since Sulpicia was transformed into a vampire, I always remained extremely protective. In my mind, she wasn't the beautiful and strong vampire. To me, she was always that fragile and delicate girl who was frightened by her father's murderer. Yet, over the course of so many years, I have neglected her and failed to notice her change into a mature and developed woman- both mentally and emotionally.

All along, I had been afraid to lose my throne and my ultimate title as the ruler of the vampire world. I was always blinded by my intense lust for power and glory. I was in denial and tried deluding myself by thinking that I was a beast- someone who was incapable of showing love and concern towards someone else.

It had never occurred to me that I may have fallen in love with Sulpicia- ever since that night. And today, I finally know.

As I gently pressed my lips against hers, I couldn't help but remember my mocking of Erasmus's love for Annora, how I ridiculed his apparent and useless attraction towards a mere woman. And funnily enough, I was wrong. Like hate, love is a powerful emotion. Although it is capable of causing people to do immense destruction, it might also result in the person doing the unthinkable.

But for now, I am fully contented. Whilst enjoying the glorious feeling of being in love with Sulpicia, I can finally share a mutual and close relationship with her.

She is my other half, my soul mate- forever.

On the outside, I might appear as a cold-hearted and merciless ruler who conducts executions to annihilate all my enemies and the rebelling covens. But this softer or weaker side of me being in love will only be known to Sulpicia for I belong to _her_, and only her alone.

And it was at this moment I had a sudden realization.

It was true that love might be a weakness. However, the love given to me from Sulpicia shall be my strength.

* * *

La Fin (Italian: The End)

* * *

**A/N: **Firstly, I would like to sincere thank my beta, Fee, for her help and patience to check and look through my story despite her busy schedule.

Secondly, special thanks to the organisers of this contest. It has been an extremely enjoyable experience for me after writing this story- whilst looking into the mind of Aro.

And finally, I would like to thank-you to all the readers out there. The reason why I chose to write about Aro and Sulpicia was because their love story has never been explained. Furthermore, isn't it reassuring to see the other side of Aro? Apart from his slightly crazed side, I mean.

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated. **


End file.
